icewinddalefandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric
| thac0_rating = | apr_rating = | proficiency_rating = | lore_rating = }} Clerics are a class available to player characters. Description Class Features * May wear helmets. * May wear any armor. * May only use non-bladed, non-piercing weapons (war hammer, club, flail, mace, quarterstaff, sling). * May only become Proficient (one slot) in any weapon class. * May only become Proficient (one slot) in any fighting style. * May turn undead. * May cast priest spells. * Hit Die: d8 * Prime Requisites For Dual-Classing: Wisdom Class Kits Priest of Helm Advantages * May cast True Sight once per day every 5 levels. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter. * May cast Seeking Sword once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 10 levels thereafter. ** SEEKING SWORD: This spell creates a sword in the Cleric’s hand that cannot be dropped or unequipped. The sword is enchanted as a +4 weapon and provides a +4 THAC0 bonus, but no damage bonus. It deals 2d4 damage to any target it hits. The weapon sets the Cleric’s number of attacks per round to 3 and lasts for 1 round per level. While it is equipped, the wielder cannot cast further spells. Disadvantages * Alignment restricted to lawful good, lawful neutral, lawful evil, and true neutral. ---- Priest of Lathander Advantages * May cast Hold Undead once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter. * May cast Boon of Lathander once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 10 levels thereafter. ** BOON OF LATHANDER: This spell lasts 1 round per caster level. It gives the caster a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls, a +1 bonus to all Saving Throws, and 1 extra attack per round. It also protects the recipient from level drain. Disadvantages * Alignment restricted to lawful good, neutral good, chaotic good, and true neutral. ---- Priest of Talos Advantages * May cast Lightning Bolt once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter. * May cast Storm Shield once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 10 levels thereafter. ** STORM SHIELD: Lasting 1 round per caster level, this spell grants the caster immunity to lightning, fire, cold, and normal missiles. Disadvantages * Alignment restricted to neutral evil, chaotic evil, and chaotic neutral. ---- Priest of Tempus Advantages * May cast Holy Power once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter. * May cast Chaos of Battle once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 10 levels thereafter. ** CHAOS OF BATTLE: Chaos of Battle applies bonuses to all allies and penalties to all enemies within a 60-ft. radius of the caster. The spell lasts 1 turn and will randomly affect the targets’ Armor Class, Hit Points, THAC0, saves, or luck. The magnitude of the effect starts at 1 (5 for Hit Points) at level 1 and will improve by 1 (5 for Hit Points) every 6 levels of the caster. Disadvantages * Alignment restricted to chaotic alignments or true neutral. ---- Priest of Tyr Advantages * May cast Exaltation once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter. ** EXALTATION: This spell enables a priest to aid and protect any one being other than themselves. By touch, the caster removes the effects of fear, sleep, feeblemindedness, unconsciousness, and intoxication, as well as berserk and confused states of mind. In addition, the recipient is protected against spells and other attacks that cause these effects for 1 turn. * May cast Divine Favor once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 10 levels thereafter. ** DIVINE FAVOR: This spell grants the caster a +1 bonus to hit and damage rolls every 3 levels of the caster. The spell lasts for 2 rounds. Disadvantages * Alignment restricted to lawful good, neutral good, or lawful neutral. ---- Source * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition - Manual 2 - Mastering Melee & Magic See also * Clerics * Cleric portraits Category:Classes Category:Icewind Dale (game) Category:Icewind Dale: EE Category:Priests